Identity Crisis
by Avalin Rose Ellyot
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. O.O Sorry. Lets get this over with. A girl wakes up in the Whoniverse, and basically you should just read and review. Thanks!
1. Realizations

**Hallo gorgeous people. First fic! Yay! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: anything familiar isn't mine.**

I'd like to start out by saying that none of this was my fault. If you have to blame anyone blame Jack. It's usually Jack.

Now that we've sorted that out, it's backstory time. Hey, don't you start whining, you little Sycoraxian scum! You people need to know this crap. Anyway it was my 13th birthday, December 22, 2014. It was like midnight or something, and I was positively crushed. I'd just re-watched 'The End of Time P. 2' and was sobbing. Yeah, I'd watched Matt Smith, but I was in love with my Doctor. I mean c'mon, that hair? Perfection.

But yeah, I was really, really not ok. I went downstairs for a glass of water. After making sure I only had one shadow (a constant fear of mine since 'Silence in the Library') I grabbed my drink and bounded back up the stairs. The laptop was on my top bunk, but the screen had gone black even though it was charging and I'd only been gone for like, a minute and a half.

I rubbed my finger over the touchpad, like one does when trying to wake their completely unreasonable laptop, but nothing happened. I shrugged it off, and because I had family Christmas the next morning I decided to go to sleep. Yes, I know, I'm going quite fast. I dislike backstories as much as you do. Anyways, I fell asleep in my bed and woke up not in my bed.

I still don't know exactly where I was. It was London though, and not exactly the nicest part of town, so if that narrows it down for you then fine. So, I wake up on this really disgusting couch in this little wood shack in a place absolutely unfamiliar. I mean, it's not like it was a few blocks from my house. I live in Oklahoma, USA, which, in case you're not fond of geography, is like a whole frikkin ocean away from London, England. At first I was like "Frikkin f***, I've been motherf***ing kidnapped. Time to go beat the s*** out of some little f***ing bastards!" (As you can see, my vocabulary narrows in a crisis.) Then I was like "Son of a b****, the f***ing door ain't f***ing locked, those s*** headed morons."

Suddenly I realized something else was very wrong. It didn't slowly dawn on me; it basically jumped up wearing a name tag, danced on my nose, and hit me on the head with a frying pan. It wasn't the fact that I was in Great Britain, or the fact that according to the newspapers strung about the place it was 2006, no, it was the fact that if I listened very closely, I could hear two hearts thumping wildly in my chest.


	2. Face Plants and Game Plans

**Wow, considering I've started writing this 2 ½ minutes after posting the first chapter and it already having 4 views I decided to go "YAYYYYYY SOMEONE FRIKKIN READ IT!" and write more… =) I might overload this fanfiction with updates… sorry! I also do not own anything Who related, because if I did Ten wouldn't have to go…**

'Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum,' over and over and over. I decided to ignore it, because I was perfectly fine with being sane. Instead I concentrated on why I had two hearts. '_Well the fact that you're a 78 year old Timelord might explain it, you stupid idiot,' _I thought to myself. '_Wait, 78?! Nope. Nope nope nopity nope nope. You're 13, dimwit.' _ Actually, the fact that I accepted the fact that I was a Timelord in a hearts* beat just shows that I was in to deep.

Anyways, at this point I decided that whatever was happening was a dream. I mean honestly, a Whovian goes to sleep after watching Doctor Who and freaking out over Who related fears then having a Doctor Who dream isn't that far-fetched. I smiled, all smug because I realized it was all a dream therefore beat the game. _'Isn't there a thing about being able to control lucid dreams? Frik yeah, I'm flying!' _ I thought.

Please refrain from laughing at this next part, or I may have to rip out your spinal cord. Seriously, I'll do it. Anywho, I stood up on the couch and was about to jump when a part of my mind I have absolutely no control over thought, _'Oh way to go, Captain Senseless. You've been a Timelord for a total of 6 minutes and you're already going to regenerate.' _ I laughed and ignored the thought, jumping with my arms spread out like Super Man. Obviously, I face planted on the tattered carpet. "Ow…" I said once I could breathe again.

After that little experience I came to the shocking conclusion that what was going on was, in fact, real. I decided to get my act together. "I'm a Timelord, and there are no Timelords in real life, or at least not my real life," I said. I looked around and picked up some of the newspapers on the floor. The newest one was from December 22, 2006. I think I've already mentioned this, BUT I WAS IN FRIKKIN 2006! It was not ok. The paper talked about the launching of the Guinevere 1, and Harriet Jones, the new Prime Minister. "Ooooook then, so I'm in the Doctor's universe, probably the 23rd of December, and in two days there's going to be a massive space invasion. Thank Rassilion that Timelords don't have A-positive blood," I muttered under my breath.

I sat down and pulled out the scraps of paper I always keep in my pajama pants pockets (for, ya know, midnight eureka moments) and wrote down every relevant Doctor Who fact I knew. Then I decided to come up with my game plan.


	3. Check That Off the List

**Hallo gorgeous people! I'm really on a roll today, aren't I? I've had a block for my 'Sometimes there are Miracles' story, so all my time and creativity has been poured into these little-bity chapters. *silent sobbing* I have no life. If you recognize it in any way, shape, or form it most likely doesn't belong to me.**

**Oh! And I forgot the footnote* in my other chapter. So here it is: *see what I did there ;))) I'm so clever.**

**Also, this first part of the chapter is the Gameplan Checklist, so no dialogue (halle-frikkin-lujah)**

My Amazing Plan Checklist

Step 1: Find a more secure location to spend two more nights in.

Step 2: Get food, because I am a 78 year old teenager who needs to eat.

Step 3: Get just enough money to buy gloves, because Timelords have touch-telepathy, and I'd rather not hear the thoughts of everyone I accidently brush into.

Step 4: Somehow become acquainted with Mickey Smith and/or Jackie Tyler.

Step 5: Meet the Doctor and Rose after the big plane fight thing.

Step 6: Try not to give away any major details on what is going to happen in the future

I finished my list and rubbed my hands to warm them up. My plan seemed to be a whole lot of hoping for something to happen. I knew some stuff, though. I knew that Jackie lived Powell Estate, and that the Doctor and Rose would arrive there the next day. I also knew how I could make money.

I love to sing, and I'm quite good. I mean, not famous good, but gets-the-lead-in-school-plays good. I gathered my 5 belongings and left the shack, looking for a busy street corner. I found one relatively quickly. I struggled to make my hair look presentable, running my long fingers through my pixie cut. Then I gave myself a 1-2-3-4 beat and sang my heart out.

Confession: I probably shouldn't have sung Someone Like You, or Wrecking Ball, or Demons but I did anyway. If you ever find yourself in that universe, just know I SANG THEM FIRST! MWAHAHA ADELE! Oh well. But yeah, I sang every song on my phone's playlist, from Lady Antebellum to Rihanna. Soon I had a pretty good audience, and people were actually tipping me! For singing Viva La Vida on the pavement! How awesome is that? People really loved Let It Go, which I found absolutely hilarious. I was like "In 5 years, you people will want people to let it go," I mumbled as people dropped their money into plastic sack.

Soon I had enough money to not only buy gloves, but a pre-used coat too. It felt nice to have something covering my half bare arms. I slept on the old couch in the shack that night. The next day I decided to go to a soup kitchen for food, and as I walked in for my breakfast I literally bumped into Jackie Tyler. I am not even pulling your leg. I was just walking in, and BOOM! There was Jackie, about to shout at me until she saw what poor condition I was in.

"Oh my! Look at you! Aren't you a right mess?" she asked, going into full on Momma-Mode. I smiled up and gave her my best 'Please oh please help me ma'am?' "Sorry! I was j-just going to get some f-food," I said, making sure to shake and shiver. "You poor dear! Where are your parents?" she asked, looking at me with concern. "Haven't got any ma'am," I said, milking the poor orphan act for all it was worth. "Well then," she said looking down at me with a smile, "why don't you come with me?"

**Dear Bookgeek890,**

**I'm sorry this is so much like your fanfiction! Yours is soooo much better! Have an internet cookie to know I'm really sorry!**

** Pleasedonotkillme,**

** Avalin Rose**


	4. New Universe, New Name

**Merry Christmas darlings! I know should be talking to my relatives or something, but I really suck at being a human so I decided to write instead!**

**I honestly don't think you people understand how much you mean to me. You guys are what get me up in the morning. (Except, ya know, this morning, presents and bacon got me up this morning.)**

As I followed Jackie back to her house, I tried to keep from completely fangirling. Seriously though, it took effort. _'Holy frikkin cow, I'm actually going to meet the Doctor! __The__ Doctor! Not a cosplayer, not a doppelganger, not even an actor, but __**THE FRIKKIN DOCTOR**__!' _I screamed in my head. I was very glad that I was wearing gloves, because all the people I bumped into probably would've had a stroke. I was smiling so bright, if you off all the lights in London my grin probably could've lit the whole city.

I noticed Jackie giving me odd look, probably for seeming so happy even though it was Christmas Eve and I was homeless. "Oh, sorry miss. I'm just really happy to not have to go back to my little shack," I said, trying to be polite as non-humanly possible. "So, you don't seem like you're from around here," she said. I looked at the ground and mumbled, "You have no idea." Funnily enough, I didn't know if I was talking about being from another universe or from Gallifrey.

In my mind, two realities were crashing in like waves on the beach. One where I was a 13 year old girl who'd always lived on Earth and one where I was a 78 year old Timelord who somehow escaped from Gallifrey's time lock. They were both true, but that did not help with my confusion. I decided to carry on the conversation Jackie had started.

"Yes ma'am. I'm from America," I said, pulling my coat around me tighter. The wind had started to blow, and I was really, really, really cold. "You don't have to call me ma'am. I never liked being called that, not even by my own daughter," Jackie laughed. My eyebrows shot up at the mention of Rose. "You have a daughter?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, my little Rose. She's 19. I don't think she's coming home for Christmas though. Shame, I think you two'd get on nicely," she replied.

We turned the corner and came upon a little garage shop. "Mickey!" she yelled into the hot work room. Suddenly Mickey Smith was running out to greet us. "Mickey, has there been any sign of the Doctor?" she asked, with hope practically pouring from her eyes. "Nope. Hey, who's this, Rose's replacement?" he asked, giving me a look. Jackie hit him on the arm. "No! This is, ummmm, what's you name dear?" Jackie questioned, realizing I'd never introduced myself. I fumbled around for a second, trying to come up with a half-decent name. "Raven, Raven Hensley," I said, putting together my nickname and my best friend's name.

About two hours later Jackie was making us some dinner. I'd taken a shower, and was drying out my hair. All of a sudden I heard the wheezing and groaning sound I'd been hoping for since I'd arrived. "Rose!" she cried and ran out of the house. I decided to stay inside while they had their happy reunion, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. Unfortunately, I somehow managed to. After the Doctor told the two humans Merry Christmas, I looked up into my window. He raised a single eyebrow and promptly passed out.


	5. No Privacy in my own Mind

**Heyyyyyyy y'all, how you guys doing? I'm doing fine, thanks for asking ;)**

**I do not own Doctor Who (if I did Whoffle would be canon)**

**Raven's thoughts are **_normally italicized_**, and the Doctor's are **_**boldly italicized.**_

I mean, I knew he was going to faint, but why'd he have to faint after looking at me? Honestly, some people have no manners. After he collapsed, I ran down to help carry him to Rose's room. The young companion's confusion flashed on her face when she saw me, but shrugged off her curiosity for later. May I just say, for how skinny he is Ten is not light as a feather! It took twenty minutes and running into the hand rail 6 times to get him up those stairs!

Once we had the Doctor tucked away safe though, Rose started on me. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" she asked, trying to be polite but so obviously exhausted that her patience was wearing. "My name is Raven Hensley, I'm a homeless orphan, and your mother said I could stay the night here," I explained, rushing through it all quite quickly.

'_**Liar,'**_ a familiar voice said in my head. I most likely jumped a mile when I heard that, because can I explain, it scared the Gallifreyan s*** out of me. _'Excuse me Mr. Snooze, but this is my head!' _I mentally yelled at him. I could actually feel him rolling his mind's eye at me. _**'Teenagers, same everywhere,'**_ he thought before leaving. Rose looked at me funny, and I understood that I had been staring at the 900 year old man with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, sorry, zoned out there for a second," I said, trying to regain my composure. I anxiously fingered my hair, nervous about what Rose would say next. "Sorry! I-I didn't know," she said, looking as tense as I did. We kinda just sat there, two teenage girls with a crush on a 900 year old alien. Well, actually, I wasn't really an actual teenager, and I was the same species as him so completely forget that last statement. Rose seemed to not want to carry on the (very) awkward silence, so with a confused grin and a nod she left the room.

'_**Ok then, now that Rose's gone, do you want to tell me who you are really, and how and why you're here?' **_he asked, causing me to jump another mile. _'Jesus f***ing Christ, stop doing that!'_ I yelled at him, _'You need some sort of cat bell collar!' _he felt him laughing then giving me a scolding look. _**'Don't swear,'**_ he said. I laughed out loud. _**'Now, back to the question: who are you really?' **_I decided that the less he knew the better. _'None ya, and his best friend business,' _I started, _'So, if we're done with the interrogation, I think you might need your rest. Tootle-loo!' _I though rather harshly, and stormed out of the room. "I came here to talk but I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," I laughed to myself under my breath.

I realized something in that short conversation. If I was going to pull off my act, I was going to have to be careful in my thoughts. I didn't want to accidently spill any information on the future. It was going to be harder than I thought.


	6. No More Secrets

**I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. And to all of you in the SPN fandom, I am sincerely sorry for you amazing people's losses. Don't let that monster get you down.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer. (It's the schools and they let my teacher parents use it)**

I sat and moped through the whole alien attack. I didn't freak out when people went up on the roof, didn't scream when the others realized they were about to jump. When Rose pulled me into the TARDIS I didn't gasp, though incredibly impressed. I tried to keep my mind blocked to nosy Doctors. I did decide to speed things up a bit though, purposely spilling the tea into the grates when no one was looking.

That meant I was in the TARDIS when the Doctor awoke. The tea did something I knew he'd explain later, but it worked. The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, and then jumped up. "Oh! Hello, I'm the Doctor. You must be 'Raven'. Anyways, come on, let's go see what trouble Rose and Mickey have got themselves into now," he said in his happy voice. Though I did notice some sarcastic emphasis on the word Raven. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He walked towards the door, and opened it, saying those 4 words that twisted my heart. "Did you miss me?"

The Doctor strolled out, looking oddly perky. He re-introduced himself, and I stifled a giggle at the thought of what he was about to ask Rose. But instead of asking her, he turned and asked me. "Now, first things first, be honest, how do I look?" I opened my eyes wide, certainly not expecting this. "Uhhhhh, your skinny, like toothpick skinny, and your hair's very sticky-uppy," I said, wanting to be just a tad original. "Am I," he said pausing for effect, "ginger?" I laughed out loud hearing him say that.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he asked. I pulled myself up and calmed down. "Nothing, nothing at all. And no, you're a bit brown-ish. Kinda like cardboard," I said, before dissolving into another fit of giggles. "Ah, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you!" he yelled, spinning towards Rose, "Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me! Oooh, that's rude! Is that the kind of man I am now? Rude and not ginger…" I lost it there. It was over. I was practically rolling on the floor of a Sycoraxian space ship.

Everyone, human, Timelord, or Sycorax was staring at me. "Who are you people?" the alien leader asked. I quickly stood straight up, and smiled. "I am Raven Hensley. I'm a Timelord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 78 years old, and I'm going to be quiet now because I quite like this form and I'd rather you not shoot me," I said, adding in that last part due to the raised weapons around the hall.

Rose, Mickey, and Harriet Jones (Prime Minister ;) ), were all looking at me in shock. Gave them all a sly look and said "What? You can't expect a girl to keep secrets forever."


	7. A Fightin' Hand

**Considering I didn't update yesterday, and I am INCREDIBLY bored here's another installment of the Fanfiction that you read because none of the ones you actually like have updated! IDENTITY CRISIS**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who**

Can I just say, I was glad as h*** that I was with Rose instead of, say, River. I would've been ducking a smack with her or her mother. Instead, I got a look of 'what the bloody f****** h***?!' and a few dropped jaws. "You're a wHAT?" Mickey yelled and I turned to face him, grinning like a lunatic. "Hey Mickey Mouse, go get your ears checked," I said, using Captain Jack's nickname for him.

The Sycorax got over their shock quicker and swiftly turned back to the uncharacteristically quiet Doctor. "Who exactly are you?" their leader asked. "Well, that's the question," the Doctor replied. "WHO ARE YOU?" the Sycorax yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor answered.

"See that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just-just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Am I all misery, life and soul? Right handed, left handed, a gambler, or a fighter, or coward, or a traitor, or a liar, or a nervous wreck? By the evidence I certainly got a gobble. And how am I going to react when I see this? A great, big, threatening button," he said, ending his speech. I almost clapped for him.

He went on about buttons and blood control, babbling in a way only the Doctor can. I had kinda zoned out until I heard him say one of my favorite Doctor Who lines in history. "Or, I challenge you!" he yelled, hoisting his sword in the air. I smiled. This next part had been my favorite. As he yammered on I was basically fangirling. They ran outside and as the Doctor and the Sycorax locked swords I cheered and clapped.

When the alien leader got the Doctor on the ground ii hid my face in my hands, knowing what was about to happen. There was a slice and a scream, and when I looked up there was the Doctor, staring at the bloody stump in wonder. "You cut my hand off!" he yelled. I almost snorted, but contained myself. "And now I know what kind of man I am. I'm lucky. Because, quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Meaning I have just enough residual cellular energy to do this," he said, and I stared in awe as slowly but surely, he grew a new hand.

"Witch craft," the Sycorax said. The Doctor only grinned and said the most badass thing in history, "Timelord." Rose rapidly grabbed and tossed the Doctor a new sword, yelling "Doctor!" The Doctor smiled and laughed. "So I'm still the Doctor then?" he asked. Rose's reply was happy, like she'd just found her long lost best friend, "No arguments from me!" The Doctor twirled the blade in his hand, giving the red creature a cocky smirk. "You wanna know the best bit? This new hand," he said, pausing just long enough for an idea to rush through my brain. "It's a fightin' hand!" I chorused along with him. I couldn't help myself. Really, I swear I tried.

He over powered the extraterrestrial, and knocked him to the floor. "I win," he said. The Sycorax looked up at him in defeat, saying "Then kill me." "I'll spare your life if you take this champion's command," the Timelord started, "leave this planet, and never return. Whatta you say?" The monster gasped, "Yes." The Doctor however did not believe him. "Swear on the blood of your species!" he yelled, pushing his weapon into the beast's throat. "I swear!" it said. "There we are then, thanks for that. Cheers big fella!" the Doctor said, suddenly all happy again. We congratulated him, and headed back to earth.


	8. The Breeze and the Fire

**Happy Random Monday! Hope you all are having a marvelous day!**

**Disclaimer: I do no**t** own Doctor Who, but I do own Raven. She is my baby!**

**Also: If you want a character in this fic to have your name, please tell me it in the review box!**

As Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor gave hugs to Jackie, I stayed by the Prime Minister. I don't know what came over me, but I decided there would be no attack on the Sycorax. Not if I could help it. "I know what you and Torchwood are planning. Don't do it. You just found the Doctor again, don't go and lose him," I told Harriet Jones. She looked at me in shock. "I thought Timelords were only touch telepaths," she said, staring at my gloved hand. I gave her my best 'Oncoming Storm' look, showing her I meant business. "Yes we are, but I'm not using telepathy. I'm a psychic. I can see the results of those actions, and if you wish to stay in office I would cancel those guns," I said.

The politician looked nervous. "Is that a threat?" she asked. I only smiled. "Times are changing, Harriet. If you want to be Prime Minister during them, you'll do as I say," I said. Then I decided to pull a Doctor and change my tone. "Anyways, merry Christmas!" I told her in my 'harmless teenager' voice. Then I ran over to the Doctor.

'_They're up to something,' _I warned. The Doctor shot me a strange look. I jerked my head in the older woman's direction. _'She's working with Torchwood, you a 1,000 year old idiot!' _I yelled at him mentally. _**'Hey, it's 901. And how did you know I was almost 1,000?' **_he asked me. I rolled my eyes. _'Not the point. Go and keep her Prime Minister-ship from making things go KA-BOOM!' _I said. The Doctor looked at me with an emotion I didn't recognize. Then he walked over I gave her the whole "You humans are drawing attention to yourselves" speech.

When Torchwood called, I gave the Prime Minister one last warning look. When she saw me, there was fear in her eyes. I stepped back, suddenly frightened. Had I already become something people were afraid of? Martha would say that the Doctor was like fire, stand too close and you get burnt. Was I now a flame, dangerous to all I came in contact with?

'_**No. You are not a flame, you are a breeze. You can be freezing and burning and harsh, but most of the time you are gentle and calming, something that all people enjoy,' **_the Doctor whispered in the back of my mind. I was shocked at how much he cared for me, at the concern he had for my self-image. I could tell he wanted me to believe I was a good person. I wanted to believe it too, because if I believed I was good person, maybe I could make him believe he was too.


	9. New Threads

**Hello Darlings! Soooo my Wi-Fi seems to be a bit glitched at the moment, so I might not update as often. I know most of you are like "And she thinks we care?" but I thought I'd say it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I ontday wnoay octorday howay. (I don't own Doctor Who)**

That beautiful moment was rudely interrupted by the Prime Minister's assistant, I think his name's Adam, telling me that Harriet had re-thought her actions, but if the Sycorax attacked again I would be fully to blame. I simply snorted and waved him off. I was enjoying a pleasant moment, thank you very much. It did dawn on me though, that I had changed history and just saved thousands of lives, and mostly on my own.

Without the whole "six words" bit, we kinda just left. There was hugging and stuff, and then we went back. Jackie and Rose made turkey and potatoes, Mickey went to buy crackers, and the Doctor left to don his pinstripes and trench coat. I followed him, trying to be sneaky, but it didn't work very well. Once we were outside he pivoted and did the whole "Rawr! I'm going to turn around and scare the h*** outta you!" thing. I had to keep myself from slapping him in his Lordly face.

"So, do you want tell me who you really are now?" he asked once I'd stomped and fussed about him scaring me. I put my hands firmly on my hips and gave him my best sass face. "Sorry, no. I'd like to stick with Raven, thanks," I told him, putting so much attitude into it I think I might've partially turned into Donna Noble. "Well then, if you're not going to say your actual name, tell me about yourself. Maybe I can guess," the Doctor pestered on. "Ok, right, I'm a psychic, I'm 78, I'm in my first regeneration, I'm an orphan, and I like to sing. Good 'nough for ya?" I said trying to make it obvious I didn't like this topic.

The Doctor seemed to get the message. "Anyways, we going to your TARDIS? And before you ask, no, I don't have a TARDIS, so drop it," I said playfully. I winked at him, semi flirtatiously. "Yup," he said, popping the "p" again, and my heart fluttered, "I need to get out of this robe." I looked down at my own tee shirt and sweats. "I could go for some new threads," I told him. He gave me that crinkled grin, then knelt over and brushed a kiss on my forehead. I felt the blush rising in my cheeks as we stepped into the magic blue box.

He led me to the changing room, an area as big as my bedroom in Oklahoma full of clothes. I combed around until I found something perfect. A loose blank tank top with bronze buttons, a pair of black and rusty-gold polka dot skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and black high-top converse. No, I didn't just pick those out because I knew he'd like them. Well, that wasn't the main reason. "Raven! Come tell me how this looks!" I heard the Doctor call from his dressing room. I walked in to find the man I'd dreamed about, bent over tying his shoe.

We both looked the other over. "Wow," we said in unison. _**'Isn't that a bit grown up?' **_the Doctor asked. I quirked and eyebrow and smiled. _'You're not my dad,_' I started, '_Now let's go back so your girlfriend can gawk at your new scrubs.' __**'She is **__**not**__** my girlfriend**_," he countered, and with that comment we left the space ship.


	10. Sneaky Peeky Spying

**This is random stuff. Ignore.**

**Hallo darlings! So people are pointing out that RavenxTen (Time Feathers) doesn't work because he is so much older than her, but don't worry, I'm going to solve that problem. Trust me. ;) Also, Tenpetals is a real ship, yet he's over 10 times older than her, so there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (yet)**

When we walked back into the Tyler's flat, Rose looked like she was going to have a heart attack. The Doctor was looking very, errrr, spiffy. My brain started coming up with various scenarios about how spiffy he looked, and he gave me disapproving look. I felt another blush creep up to me ears. He was old enough to be my grandpa, but all I could think of is how nice it would be to feel his lips on my own.

We popped crackers, ate dinner, then it was time to go back to the TARDIS. The Doctor asked Rose if she would like to continue traveling, and of course she said yes. I did notice her giving me a wary glance as she stepped into the ship. I rolled my eyes. We were going to have to discuss some things later.

"So, now that we're all in here together, time to go over some ground rules. And before you start complaining, Rose has to follow them to," he said, clearly noticing a whine coming on. Instead of speaking though, I turned on my music. I think I've already established that I love music, and there's a respectable list of songs in my head. If I wanted to, I could drone out everything else with a song. So that's what I did. The Doctor had to yell over "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" to get the rules half way into my brain. Rose looked at us like we were the weirdest people in existence.

When I decided to stop being a little turd, I looked right up at him and smiled. "I know, 'kay Doc? Don't wander off, don't get caught up in big historical events, always turn left, always take a banana to a party, don't blink, ignore the plot holes, bow ties are cool, don't be lasagna," I said. He just looked at me. "Bowties are cool? Don't be lasagna? What does that even mean?" he asked me. For what seemed like the bajillionth time, I winked at him. "I'm psychic, 'member? Let's just say I'm very aware of all of the rules, alright?" I reminded him. He blinked twice and continued on.

"Okay then, off to bed with you two! Big day tomorrow!" the Doctor said. _'Yeah, 'cuz you can skip the small ones,' _I thought to myself. The Doctor smiled. For the first time since I met him I glanced into his thoughts, seeing the things he didn't send to me. I could tell it'd been a while since he'd communicated telepathically with another being. His defenses were not in the best shape. _**'She knows so much! This game she's playing, with the fake names and psychic claims is completely unreasonable. There's no such thing as a psychic!' **_I heard him think. Naturally, I started to panic. _**'And then, we've just met but that way she looks at me, like she's known me for years. It's unsettling,'**_ he thought.

At this point I withdrew from his mind. In a rush I quickly ran from the console area and looked for my bedroom.


	11. Bickering

**Sooo dolls…Happy New Year! I just realized this fic has over 1,000 views. How F****** crazy is that? Thanks to Mad Girl With A Keyboard for all your reviews and suggestions! Have an internet cookie!**

**(0_0)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I probably never will. If I ever do I'll fire Moffat. No more sunk ships!**

**Warning: I'm completely tired of sticking to canon scripts, so if you don't like that just leave now. I will be (mostly) sticking to canon story lines though.**

"C'mon Sexy, help a girl out," I muttered to the TARDIS as I walked along, looking for my room. Suddenly I walked right into a door. She literally put the door to my room in front of me so I'd walk into it, the sly girl. "Wow, thanks," I grumbled as I opened the door. I immediately regretted sassing the ship. My room was gorgeous.

Three of the walls were the same blue as her exterior, but one seemed to be painted with chalkboard paint. Against one of the blue walls was a giant gold canopy bed. On another were bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling, and a computer desk with a laptop. On the black wall was a window seat, and scattered around the room were Grecian pillars covered in flowers. It was beautiful.

I flopped down on my bed, breathing in the smell of green apples and lavender. I had just barely fallen asleep when I heard the Doctor yell. _**'Hey Raven, we're here!' **_he called into my brain. I was half sleeping and he could see my thoughts so I'm pretty sure the reply he got was _'F*** off, I'm trying to rest you Dalek scum!' _I got up anyways, absentmindedly running my fingers through my hair. I sauntered into the console room just in time to hear Sexy's metallic sneeze.

"You do realize she wouldn't make that sound if you took the breaks off, right?" I asked, yawning and scratching my head. "Yes, but I like that sound," the Doctor answered. Hands on my hips, I smiled. "Where are we?" I asked, stifling a yawn. "Not telling, you'll have to figure that out yourself," the Doctor said. Obviously I knew where we were. I had to make myself keep a straight face at the thought of the Doctor being foxy.

"The Doctor being what now?" he asked. I walked over to him and smacked him in the arm. "You heard me. And haven't we had this conversation before? This," I stopped and pointed at my temple, "is my head. That," I stopped and pointed at his noggin, "is your head. We have our own for a reason!" I finished, being a bit huffy. Suddenly I heard laughter.

Rose was standing in the corner giggling like some girls I know. "What's so funny?" the Doctor and I asked in unison. This just made her laugh harder. "You two bicker like an old married couple! He's hundreds of years older than you, yet you talk to him like he's a child," she finally explained.

"You should meet 11. He really is a child," I mumbled. Both of them gave me an odd look. "What? I speak the truth!" I yelled at them. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He smiled and said, "C'mon Raven, Rose, Allons-y!"


	12. Story Time, Boys and Girls

Ok gals and guys, here's the last short chapter. It's still going to be longer than usual, but not full length. After this one they're going to be considerably longer, and I'm going to see if I can get New Earth done in 2 parts. *snorting laughter* Yeah, cuz that's gonna happen.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. I really hope you guys know this at this point.

He pushed the door, and it swung open. For a moment I couldn't breathe. I mean, I knew we were on New Earth, on the outskirts of New New York, but just knowing didn't help my state. It's one thing to see another planet on TV; it's another thing entirely to ACTUALLY FRIKKIN BE THERE. I DON'T THINK YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THIS. I REALLY AND TRULY WAS ONE NEW FRIKKIN EARTH WITH THE FRIKKIN DOCTOR! dO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS?!

I stumbled out of the TARDIS, completely in awe. Rose came up and grabbed my shoulders from behind. "It's amazing isn't it?" she asked. I nodded slowly, spinning in wonder. Finally my mouth was able to form a word. "Wow," I gasped. I sniffed the air, smelling the apple grass. _'So this is New Earth,'_ I thought. The Doctor answered me without even looking in my direction. _**'Yup,'**_ he said, popping the "p" even in his head. I giggled like a 9 year old.

"Wait, how'd you know that?" he asked. Rose gave us that look again, the "what the bloody h*** are they going on about?" look. "All she said was wow," she told him. He completely ignored her. "Raven, how did you know this is New Earth? And don't give me any of that 'psychic' nonsense, because I know that psychics don't exist," he said. At that moment I realized how terrifying he must look to his enemies, because I was his friend and I was still about to s*** myself.

I took a few steps back, nearly walking into the TARDIS. She hummed under my fingers, telling me to calm down, to tell him the truth. "I've seen it on television. This is one of my favorite episodes, actually," I rushed out. I did that thing I do where I pull my jacket collar up to cover my mouth because I'm actually really shy. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that answer.

"How've you seen it on the telly? Last I checked we aren't on the telly. We aren't, right Doctor?" Rose asked, very confused. The Doctor made that face, that one where he scrunches his eyebrows together and opens his mouth just barely. I purposely brushed my hand against Rose's, sending her a single message: _'Yeah, he's hot.' _She giggled silently, making a quick nod so I knew she agreed. I winked at her.

"Could you two stop being such girls? And no Rose, as far as I know we are not on the telly. She's not lying though, I can tell that much," the Doctor said. We both stopped laughing when he said this, looking at the ground. I swallowed hard, bracing myself for the confession. "Gather 'round, boys and girls, Miss Raven's going to tell a story," I said, plopping myself down criss cross applesauce on the sweet smelling turf.

As I recounted my tale, Rose and the Doctor's eyes got bigger and bigger until they practically covered their whole faces. They weren't interrupting though, and I was thankful for that. When I finished my story both beings looked at me in disbelief. "So you're telling me you're from another dimension where our whole lives are a television series, and you people are already up to my Twelfth regeneration?" the Doctor asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Uhhhh, yeah…" I said, making sure to leave out the parts about obsessive fangirls and anything to do with Thoschei.

"Oh! And you guys can call me Jadis. That's my real name," I said, staring at the ground. I just knew that this was it. I was too dangerous to keep around. The Doctor'd find me a nice place to live, maybe even convince someone (or something) to adopt me, and then leave. Apparently Mr. Nosy Pants heard my self-pity, because he crawled over an engulfed me in a hug. "I will never leave you behind Jadis. Not ever," he whispered in my ear. I smiled; glad to have that weight off my chest.

"Now," the Doctor started, "about that message I got."


	13. Return of the Bitchy Trampoline

**Here it is guys, the first full chapter. Hang on to your seats, cuz it's a doozy. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm American. Sorry! I do say lots of British-ish words, mostly because you people's culture is simply amazing. So please please please don't be offended, I mean no ill will.**

**Like I said last time, I got immensely bored with canon scripts, and also if a new character was introduced don't you think it'd change some of the line and stuff? So yeah, no hate for that please. And I will probably mix some things out of order, but the plot will be basically the same. So sorry, I'm not very good at this!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Jadis/Raven is though. Mine all miiiiiiiine!**

"Wait, whatmessage?" Rose asked, seeming incredibly confused. Although, I would be confused too in her position. At this point I decided to shut my cake hole, knowing that if I opened my mouth a whole legion of spoilers would tumble out. Instead I made a daisy crown and placed it on my head.

"On the psychic paper, it said to come to Ward 26 at the hospital here," the Doctor explained. "And where exactly is here?" Rose asked again. I silently made another crown, sneaking up behind the adult Timelord and swiftly placing it around his spiky hair. "New Earth, year 5 billion and twenty-three, and that," he said pointing to the city, "is New New York." He shook his head and the flower crown fell off. I did a little pout.

"New New York?" Rose questioned. "Yup," the Doctor started, doing his popped "p" thing, "Weeeeell, it's actually the 15th New York since the original, so I guess it'd be New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose just looked at him. "You're so different," she said. He winked at her and said. "New New Doctor."

_'If she knew how new you were she'd have a heart attack,'_ I told him. He just winked at me in reply. "Where's the hospital?" I asked out loud. "If you've already seen this happen, shouldn't you know?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes. "Trying to go with the flow darling," I told her, my statement absolutely dripping in sarcasm. I laughed and shrugged to show her I was joking.

"See that sky scraper, the one with the green crescent moon?" he asked, "That's the hospital. That moon is the intergalactic symbol for health care," he explained. I nodded. "Okay then," he yelled as he started running towards the building, "Allons-y!'

We got to the hospital and the Doctor complained about a little shop and such, then it was time to get in the elevators. Rose got locked out, and I chuckled to myself thinking about her little excursion. Then the disinfectant came on. I knew it was coming, but it shocked me just the same. "Holy s***! What the h***?! Ahhhh, (insert random cuss words here)!" I yelled. The Doctor looked at me in disapproval. "I look like I was just in a hurricane!" I shouted at him.

The doors opened a few moments later, and the Doctor grabbed my hand like Mufasa hanging onto that cliff. I gave him the Death Stare I used on Carter and Cleo when they were being overly annoying. "I'm not a toddler," I whined. He gave me that face, that face that said "I'm the adult, you're rambunctious teenager, so deal with it." "I don't want you to get hurt," he told me. I rolled my eyes, but admitted to myself that it was really nice to hold his hand. I made sure to blast 'All About That Bass' over that particular thought.

"C'mon, please? Can I go talk to Ja- um Boe?" I said, making sure to cover my tracks. "How do you know about the Face of Boe?" he asked, as if we hadn't just had this conversation. I used my free hand to flick him in the shoulder. "Alternate dimension! Television series! 2014! Ring a bell dimbo?" I asked, obviously irritated. He nodded as if he had just remembered. "Oh. Yeah. Just don't get into any trouble or anything," he told me, like I was the one who got into trouble.

I ran over to Jack, waving my hands around and saying some sort of jumbly explanation to the cat nurse about how I was with the Doctor and so on. She bobbed her head yes and stepped back. _'Hello old man,'_ I said quietly, knocking on the glass softly to wake the sleeping head. He opened his eyes. _'Captain Jack Harkness and you are?_' he asked. I shook my head at his ability to flirt when he was about a billion years old. _'New girl with the Doctor,'_ I started, _'they say you sing ancient songs. Would Beyoncé be included?'_ Jack laughed. _'Oh yes, and Let it Go, and Anaconda,'_ he replied. I snorted.

"Excuse me Miss," the Doctor said, handing the cat lady a glass of water. "Oh there's no need," she answered. "Well, you're the one working," the Doctor explained. "Oh there's not much I do really, other than keeping up his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. Sometimes in my mind I hear him singing, song ancient songs," she said. At the mention of that music I heard Jack as he sang 'I came in like a wrecking baaaaall! I never hit so haaaaard in love!' I joined in and it was basically a Miley Cyrus concert. I did notice the Doctor giving me a few sly glances.

"My friend Rose, I think she might be lost. Could you ask around?" he asked the cat nurse, who I then remembered was called Novice Hame. She left to ask, and when she returned she said there was no news of Rose. So, naturally, we had to go look for her. We ran around a bit, and then bumped into Rose/Cassandra. And then they were kissing. I tried not to squeal, because though Rose was possessed, the Tenpetals ship was sailing before my eyes.

He grabbed her hand and there was more running. Sorry if I'm going fast, it's just I assume you've seen the episode and nothing really changed with me being there so I'm not going to give you a full script. We got down to the flesh farm, which smelled disgusting, and had the whole almost fight thing. Then, and here's the funny bit, we got shoved into those little containment dillies. I got my own, thankfully, but the Doctor was so tall he barely fit in his. They don't show it on TV, but those cubicles are like 6 foot tall. The Doctor had to crouch in his little green box.

Someone let us out, along with the flesh, and guess what? More. Frikkin. Running. I mean seriously, I'm a pale, bony, hates-the-outdoors-and-anything-that-requires-physical-activity, nerdy little fangirl. Running and I, well, we're not the best of friends. We got back to Cassandra's little hid-y whole and there was the whole "give her back to me" thing, and then Cassandra did the thing. The thing that every Whovian loves. She went in the Doctor. Can I just say, the television doesn't give it what its due. And when she said foxy, for the first time since meeting the Doctor, I full out fangirled.

I did all of it. The squishy face that looks like this -)O_O(-, the hair tugging, the random ajklbmashrklj sounds, the high intensity squealing, all of it. Rose and the Doctor/Cassandra just stared at me. Once I calmed down I wiped an invisible tear from under my eye and sighed. "Long story, just go with it flatty," I explained.

Then oh look! The people who are trying to kill us without realizing it! Brilliant. But I had a fabulous idea. _'Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? I know you're at a bit of an inconvenience right now, but if you could please tell me what the heck to do with your sonic, it'd speed things up a bit,'_ I said. There was a long pause before he struggled to speak back. _**'There's a button on the handle, it's the biggest one, press down on it and point it at whatever you need opening,'**_ he said. "Oi! Lady Trampoline! Give me the Doctor's sonic screwdriver!" I yelled at Cassandra. She fumbled around before tossing it to me. At this point we were already up the ladder. I did as I was told and opened the hatch.

We crawled out and shook off some cat lady. At this point I showed no sympathy for them. What they did to those people was disturbing and utterly wrong. I realized I had messed something up though. Cassandra was supposed to go into one of the sick people, but with my help she didn't have to. Oh well, no big repercussions there. We stumbled out and Rose and Cassandra/the Doctor started arguing. "Both of you shut up!" I started to yell at the two. "Cassandra, if you'd leave him we'd be able to get around much quicker." I said. Sadly Cassandra obeyed. There was only one being left in the room that she could use. Me.


	14. Hugging's Not My Thing

**Hello friends. How are you guys doing? I have a present for all of you who have actually made it to this point: a giant internet taco! Eat up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might be familiar with. None of it!**

May I just say that it was one of the most painful things in the history of painful things? Imagine getting smashed the head repeatedly by a sumo wrestler with a mallet. Now speed it up to where he (or she, I'm not sumo-sexist) is hitting you so fast it feels like there's no time between each hit. Now multiply that by 1,000,000,000. Now forget all that because what I felt was worse.

I tried to regain control of myself, if only long enough to slap myself and apologize for whatever I was doing. _'Doctordoctordoctordoctordoctor, please help!'_ I tried to cry out, resulting in only more pain. I felt Cassandra rifling through my memories, seeing almost every moment of my existence. I could kind of understand what was happening in the real world, and what I picked up on scared me. She was getting dangerously close to revealing the future, as well as some _**very**_ private things. Finally, right when I was coming close to crumbling entirely, she left.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as she left, falling to my knees, shaking. The Doctor ran towards me as Rose, who I guessed was the current host of the World's B****iest Trampoline, inspected her nails. He placed his hands on my chest, making sure both of my hearts were working. "Jadis? Jadis, can you hear me?" he said, cupping my face once he was sure I was okay. I nodded slowly, rubbing the sides of my head. "Please, just stick with Raven. Jadis was a little human girl. I'm not her, not anymore," I told him. He engulfed me in a hug, and then helped me to my feet.

We ran back to Ward 26, the Doctor asking me mental questions all the way. _**'Are you ok?' 'Does anything hurt?' 'Can you keep going?' 'Do you need a rest?'**_ on and on and on. I pulled up on my tip-toes and gave him a light running-hug. _'I'm fine, ok? She just un-buried a few hatchets, reminded me of some things better left forgotten. I'm good, honest,'_ I said. This quieted him for a bit, though I was sure he was looking into every one of my thoughts.

We got back to the ward, and the Duke of Manhattan's insane assistant was waiting for us. She started yelling at us, demanding proof that we were healthy. I was sick of it at this point. I broke through the Doctor and Rose and slapped the stupid lady. "Look here, you s*** headed idiot, if we'd been touched we'd be dead! Now open the d*** door!" I yelled at her. The Doctor just stared at me as we were let in.

I suddenly hoped that I hadn't magically been added to the show in our universe, because that little outburst would be in more memes than then Percy's pen. Anyways, I sat around for a bit, waiting for the Doctor to come up with his brilliant plan. I got bored very quickly, and went to talk to Jack. _'Jaaaaaaack, hey Jaaaaaaack,'_ I said. The giant head looked at me with one eye. _'What?'_ he said. His mind-voice was raspy, but underneath it I could hear the sound of the flirty time agent from the Boeshang Peninsula. _'Are you my mummy?'_ I asked, giving him a very sly slybrow. _'If I had legs I'd kick you,'_ was his reply.

I was about to ask how he'd become what he was, a giant grotesque head, when the Doctor had his lightbulb moment and started shouting. "Grab the cure for every disease! Every single one!" he shouted. I quickly grabbed all the little plastic bags I could carry and raced over to the Doctor, tying them onto him. He hopped onto the elevator cable, shouting at Rose/Cassandra to live a little. Just before she jumped, I climbed onto the cord. "You didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun, did ya?" I said as we slid down the metal rope, showering the shaft with sparks.

The Doctor started making his cocktail, telling Cassandra to pull the lever. "Raven, you're with me. The Doctor is in!" he yelled, and he and I leapt into the little compartment. As we stood down there, telling the infected to come to us, I'll admit I was a bit terrified. I mean, I knew the plan would work, but I was scared out of my wits anyways. As soon as the sprayers started working though, I knew it would be okay.

The people started spreading the cure, something I'd never really understood, and the Doctor gave his speech. I'm not going to say the whole thing. Go look it up on YouTube. Then this one girl came up and hugged us, which was incredibly awkward. I greatly dislike being touched by people I don't know. The Doctor nudged me. 'Hug her back,' he said. I rolled my eyes but returned the embrace.

Blah blah blah running, yada yada TARDIS, you know the drill. As we left New Earth there was a crash, and the ship starting spiraling out of control. "C'mon, not now!" I yelled at Sexy. I'd gone on one adventure, and now we were going to come within a millimeter of death. Yay. The craft landed with a thud, not making the normal vworp-ing sound. "Oh s***," I mumbled. The Doctor headed towards the door, opening it with a small creak.

A green light blasted its way inside the TARDIS, hitting a screaming Rose in the chest. The Doctor ran for the fallen companion while I ran out the doors, fists flying in every direction. I didn't care if it was Daleks or Cybermen or Slitheen, it was going to pay for shooting Rose Tyler. Suddenly an unusually strong hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me from my rage.

Standing in front of me was Madame Kovarian, with that smug, arrogant look on her face. She looked at me and said a single phrase, "She's not Melody but she'll do."


	15. A Long Wait

**Hello my beautiful dolls! First off: Sorry for that last cliff hanger! ;D Actually, nope, not sorry at all. MWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE WATCHING YOU SQUIRM!**

**Second off: Warning! Spoilers for the true identity of River Song! I probably should've put that in my last description too. Oh well. O~O**

**Third off: this chapter contains angst and self-harm, but is InCrEdIbLy important to the story, so I would suggest skipping only that specific part if that stuff ain't your thing.**

**Disclaimer: I *still* don't own Doctor Who! I mean c'mon, really? Why would anyone even think I did? Am I that amazing a writer? *snorting laughter* Nope. Don't worry Moffat, I'm not competition.**

I screamed and kicked, fighting the black-clad woman. "Doctor! Doctor! Stay in the TARDIS! Don't le-" I shouted, being cut off by in the end by a soldier's hand over my mouth. I bit the hand, thrashing and wailing. Someone came towards me with syringe filled with liquid. "Don't worry," a voice said, "it'll only hurt for a second."

I woke up tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. Surrounding me were soldiers, Headless Monks, and-wait, what? That was all. Soldiers and Headless Monks. One man came closer to me with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at me and shot. Bang, bang, two holes, one in each heart.

I screamed in agony, feeling the blood pouring from the wounds. The air around me was getting hotter and hotter, shimmering with golden light.

Then another gun was shot, and I froze. The regeneration energy seeped out of me, but it didn't change me. Or if it did it did very slowly. Time seemed to become sluggish, as if someone was pulling it through molasses. I stood there for a hundred years, and nothing happened. No help, no rescue, just me standing there, unable to move, energy floating around me.

So I thought. I thought of my life before this anguish, when I was Jadis Lily James, a normal, everyday human.

I had a family when I was human. A mom, a dad, two little twin siblings, and a fluffy, white cat. The twins' names were Cora and Carter, but I usually referred to them as "the gingers" or "my little Ponds". They were both short and freckled, with clear blue eyes, and a mop of unruly red hair. I looked nothing like them. My hair was dark brown, and I'd cut it in an almost boyish style. I was pale as a vampire, with thick, pink lips. I was the dark, mysterious girl who no one understood.

I was bullied in school. And not like "Oh, you're not popular! Sorry!" bullied, like beat up, punching bag, called-me-a-whore, made-me-feel-worthless bullied. Every day from third grade up. One day, in the sixth grade, I cracked. I took the boy who'd been harassing me and shoved him against the wall. I pressed my arm against his neck, revealing the jagged scars that crisscrossed them. "This is your fault! I hate you! All of you! I wish you'd all just die!" I screamed, beating the boy repeatedly in the stomach. A teacher came to pry my shaking body off of his. I sat sobbing in the principal's office, waiting for my mother to come pick me up. After I came back from my suspension, nothing changed. Everyday just the same. More red marks on white skin.

All that time I could've been here. The Doctor saved me too late.

My only friends were Alex and Matti. Those girls were my partners in crime, my two other Musketeers, the additional knights at our round *cafeteria* table. We were inseparable. Teachers ran our names together like we were one person. "JadisAlexMatti, you guys are up next," they'd say, our names melding together. They were my true friends, not some 900 year old man who left me here to die.

What? No, no, no. Not true. The Doctor would never just leave me. He was my friend. And then, after 267 years, I realized the purpose of this slowed-time torture. The longer I was here, the more likely I'd think the Doctor had forgotten me. They hoped my thoughts would turn dark, and someday, in a thousand years, they'd release me and I'd take my revenge. Melody had probably just run away, and they needed a new weapon. Who better to use than I, a new Timelord? If I regenerated I'd be unrecognizable, able to sneak and spy and kill without being known. I understood then that while for me it'd been over a century, for everyone else it'd just been a few minutes, seconds even.

With this knowledge I stayed hopeful. I grew, I matured, I moved on, I accepted, I mastered. I could control my mind perfectly. I knew every secret of Timelord biology. I acknowledged the fact that I was probably never going to see Alex, Matti, Cora, and Carter again, but I knew I would never forget them. Realizing that I could never visit everyone I used to know was terrible, and for a solid two centuries I denied it, crying and screaming over the thought of losing them. But I moved on.

I waited for 778 years. Then, when I was 856, he came. He burst through the door, sonic buzzing, with Amy Pond hot on his heels. The Doctor had returned, but it wasn't _**my**_ Doctor. No, this was Eleven, bowtie askew, floppy hair bouncing as he ran around.

Amy took one look at me and screamed. "Doctor, Doctor! There's a girl!" she cried, everything moving in slow motion. He spun around, waving his screwdriver everywhere. "Raven? Raven! Blimey, that's weird. Wait, wait, wait, yes! I've got it! Oh my head is so stupid!" he yelled, grabbing the laser gun that the soldier had used to freeze me. He buzzed it with his Sonic Screwdriver, and shot it at me. A second later time was moving normally.

I fell to my knees, still glowing. My regeneration was working properly, and I'd had 856 years to think of what I wanted to look like. Regeneration was usually a lottery, but when you had enough time and concentration you could sort of pick what you wanted.

I was in more pain now than ever before, every cell in my body unravelling and rebuilding itself. I screamed bloody murder, the sound becoming higher and higher, almost operatic, when it dropped to a lower sound. Obviously still female, but low. I closed my eyes in the last painful moments, a final wail splitting my lips. The pain subsided, and I cautiously opened one eye. "Ow," I muttered.

**Hahaha, yes. Another cliff hanger! I AM SO EVIL!**

**Oh, and yeah, her name is actually Jadis Lily James. As in Lily and James Potter. Tell me if you actually caught that!**

**;) You know what they say about people who review… Spoilers!**


	16. Just a Little Note

Hallo my gorgeous internet friends! Hears the dilly-oh: I have schoooooool… -_-

You heard correctly, I have school. This means that I as a teenager have SO much crap on my plate such as

~Academic Team

~Play practice

~Managing my dad's basketball team

~HOOOOOOME WOOOOOORK

~Forced social interaction

~Church choir

Anyways, as you can see, I am buuuuusy. This means, sadly, I won't update this story as often, maybe just on weekends. But, do not despair, as I am going to be creating a new story that is basically a series of oneshots about Raven and the Doctor. These will range from fluff to angst, and will be updated much more often.

I love all of you so, so much.

Avalin


	17. An Awkward Reunion

**Hallo people! I am soooo soooo sorry for not updating! Pleeeease do not kill me! I love all y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who related. At all. Thanks.**

**Also, this chapter was co-written by Mad Girl With A Keyboard! Yay for her! =)**

**Aaaaaand, finally, Raven's thoughts are going to be in **_normal italics_** and Bowtie Raven's thoughts are going to be in **_underlined italics_**.**

I stood up shakily, rubbing my temples. "Does it always feel like that?" I asked, grinning. I was British! Finally, finally. I quickly checked my arms and legs, but I didn't get to do much else, because the Doctor raced over to me, holding me by the shoulders.

"Goodness, Raven, it's you! Except, you're younger. Oh, I missed this version of you!" he said, smiling. I smiled back before I remembered all that had happened. His smile was replaced by an expression of pain when I slapped him.

"Don't you sweet talk me! I was sitting over there for 778 years, which might've been 7 and a half minutes for you, but you get the idea! It took you long enough! And you're forgetting I know your timeline, and you waited years to rescue me, idiot! We are the last two, the very last, and you abandon me? Do you know how wrong that is?!" I yelled, getting up and stomping angrily around him.

The Doctor grabbed my wrist, pulling him towards him. "Raven… Raven! Jadis!" he shouted, trying to stop my rant. I spun in his direction, feeling my hair swoosh behind me. "What is it?" I barked, very ticked off. He grabbed my face, cupping it in his hand.

"Raven, I didn't even know you were here! And I didn't wait years to rescue you. I ran off to find you the moment I could get Rose to stand. About an hour later you somehow managed to end up in Cardiff at Torchwood. You looked like this when we got there, and all you could remember was 778 years of sitting and then regenerating. Look, we're on Demons Run and we just found Melody. I know you know something is about to happen because you've been anxious since we arrived, but stay calm and keep to yourself," he said. I felt my eyes growing wider and wider.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war…" I muttered, glancing at the 'baby' in Amy's arms. "Oh god, River_" I stopped myself, covering my mouth with one hand. I really didn't want to have to watch the sadness that was about to happen.

Just then a woman burst in, buzzing a sonic device. Was that a sonic pen?! She took one look at me, and recognition bloomed in her eyes. They widened, before she regained an expression of what I can only describe as a mixture of amusement and pondering, all while sporting a knowing look, directed at me.

"So I'm finally on the other side of the conversation. This is very odd. I like it!" she grinned, while everyone else in the room looked confused, including me. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jadis. This has already happened, whilst I was you, and now I'm in my third regeneration. I think that's it, I don't remember saying anything else other than that. Oh, and this! It seems I'm rewriting my own memories. What a headache!" she laughed, and I just stared at her. "I'm serious. Doctor, catch me!" she gave me a final wink before slacking in his arms. He sat her down on the ground, running his hand over her short, dark brown hair.

"So…" I said awkwardly, "you and I started dating after I regenerated?" I asked him, and he simply smiled at his version of me. "Spoilers…" He said so softly, I wondered if there were any spoilers at all. But his eyes tell me everything. The fierce determination and slight disappointment in his green orbs answered my question. We had been, but by that point we'd broken up. However, he seemed keen on changing that, and I had to applaud him for it. It's obvious that this Raven's Doctor was Eleven, just like mine was Ten.

He kept looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to come to her senses, and I heard a baby crying. Except, it wasn't a baby, and I frowned. "Oh shut it, you lump of clay," I growled. Amy looked at me in disgust, and I instantly felt bad, but I couldn't help but insult the fake Melody.

"How dare you! She is-" she started to yell. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes but looked down. I shouldn't have said that, no matter how much that molded piece of wax deserved it. I knew she had a reason to be angry, but I was frustrated as well, because I knew what was going to happen in this episode. "Look Amy, I'm sorry, but that thing-" I tried to say over her, but we were both cut off by the Doctor giving us both the 'Shut up you idiot!' look.

The other Raven had gasped for air as her body arched slightly. "Sorry, I think one of my hearts stopped there for a second. Had to get it back up, and it takes a while when you don't have control over your limbs and basic organs. Now, where were we? Right, two Ravens and a paradox, just another day in the life!" she said quite excitedly before clutching her head in pain.

"That's not any good, now is it?" she complained, and hit her head roughly before shaking it. I walked towards her, but my foot caught on a chair and I tripped. Amy looked smug, the Doctor helped me up, and Other Raven laughed. "That'll leave a mark, trust me," she said, a hand still on her skull. I nodded, frowning, and scratched the back of my head.

"So," I started, "Demons Run, before River, obviously. But if they already have Melody, why do they need me?" Amy looked terrified at the mention of Melody, looking worriedly at her 'baby'. The Doctor raised his non-existent eyebrows and looked at Other Raven. "What? Raven, how do they have Melody?" he asked. Both I and my future self opened our mouths, but the Doctor spoke again before either one of us could reply.

"Ok, to avoid confusion, you," he said, pointing at me, "are Raven, and you," he continued, pointing at my older self, "are Bowtie Raven. And don't complain, Bowtie Raven, because bowties are cool." The newly christened Bowtie Raven rolled her eyes, and I gave her a sympathetic look. _'He does love his bowties,'_ I said inaudibly. _'You barely even know,'_ she replied. We both giggled.

"Oh I knew this was going to happen! You two are ganging up on me, I can tell! This isn't fair!" the Doctor whined. I quirked an eyebrow. "Better get used to it, yeah?" I asked. Bowtie Raven laughed and sent the Doctor a flirtatious little smile, and I was surprised when he answered with one of his own. I smiled, knowingly. They would be dating very soon, by the looks of it.

"Anyways, one of you Ravens explain. And don't give me the whole 'no changing the future' stuff, because if Melody Pond is in danger we've got to help," the Doctor said, turning us back to the situation. I was a bit scared to tell him, but it turns out that didn't matter because Bowtie Raven quickly told him everything. "That's not Melody," she started, nodding towards the thing in Amy's arms, "it's a ganger. Madame Kovarian switched them. Sorry Pond." I gave her the 'what the h*** was that about?!' look, shaking my head in disbelief. So much for no spoilers! I was going to be worse than River.

Meanwhile Amy, who had been uncharacteristically quiet since we'd stopped shouting, was looking at her child quite astonished. Bowtie Raven soniced the 'infant'. The readings said flesh, so I took it from Amy, who was closer to me than my future self, and unceremoniously dropped it on the ground with a splat. "See? Lump of clay," I said as the puddle that used to be Melody spread. Amy looked as if she were about to puke. "Then, then that means…" she whispered. Then she started screaming.

To this day that is the most terrifying sound ever to reach my ears. I've seen and heard Daleks and Cybermen and Empty Children and the Silents, but the most horrifying sound I've ever heard is the sound of Amelia Jessica Pond screaming. It was like a choir of banshees, like a ghost's wails echoing down a hall; it was the sound of a mother who had lost her daughter. A daughter we were going to save.


End file.
